The Kraken
UPGRADED to THE KRAKEN! Terrorize the oceans, and be feared by all! (Release W to use whirlpool ability!) The Kraken is the fourteenth and final Ocean Animal in mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Dragon and The Yeti! Technical The Kraken: *Upgrades from the Elephant, Blue Whale or Mammoth at 1m XP. *Upgrades to the Black Dragon at 10m xp *Can eat all animals below it to Deer. *Can be eaten by Black Dragon *Can't be inked nor stung by jellyfishes. *Press and release W to create a giant whirlpool that sucks in all animals in the proximity and stuns them, as well as harming them, allowing you to attack and eat them while they cannot escape. *Can stay underwater for 1.25 min (longer than any other animal). Appearance The Kraken is a large animal; actually, it can become the largest animal in the game as it comes closer to 10m. It is colored sushi and has two small eyes. It has 2 small tentacles in front of it, and 6 darker ones around it. Its massive, triangular tail is embellished by two darker-color caudal fins, one at each side. Strategy Always stay in the ocean, since you are the top animal there. Eating animals is the best way to get as much XP as possible. If you want to quickly eat animals, then you can use your whirlpool ability as either an attack or surprise element. Your immunity to ink is very useful against Octopuses, and you'll get lots of xp. Also, beware of tail-biters because you have a big tail. If you want to go straight into eating prey, then chase your victim and if you are close enough, use your whirlpool ability to eat or get a few bites out of the animal. If you want to go stealthily, then dive under a hill, rock, or island and then wait. You should have a long time under the object since your diving time is long. When an animal gets close, pop out of the hill and use your whirlpool to eat them! Your tail is also quite large, so beware of tail-biters. When going against a Dragon, try using your ability while the Dragon is not diving. Your ability can heavily damage the Dragon while helping you bite it's tail. You should also make sure to dive if you are on fire. When going against a Yeti, pull them deeper into the ocean with your ability. Yeti will slowly take damage while outside the arctic, and you should easily kill it. Black Dragons are rarely at the oceans, but that doesn't mean that they can't be at the oceans. If you see one of them quickly hide under water or go into a whirlpool. Please do note that lava for the black dragon runs out very slowly. If you need water hold W and go out from the whirlpool. They will leave as they will need to drink lava. Gallery Kraken.png|The Kraken SmallKraken.png|A tiny Kraken! krakendiving.jpg|A kraken diving New Tab - Google Chrome 2017-02-15 3_14_52 PM.png|A Kraken in sandbox mode bartek krak.jpg|A Kraken near an island Trivia *The Kraken's graphics are reminiscent to the Squid's, but it is much larger, darker and has more tentacles. * The Kraken was added in the December 5th update. * It is the only animal to have the entire changelog belonging to itself. ("BEWARE THE KRAKEN!") * When underwater, it shows 4 tentacles, similar to the Killer Whale and Shark. * The Kraken was believed to have the longest diving air bar in the game. But now it's believed by many that it's the same as the hippo's air bar. However that's not true! * The Yeti!, the Dragon and this animal are all mythical creatures and are the second top predators of the food chain in their respective biomes, but beaten by the Black Dragon, which is another mythical creature. * The Kraken was first animal with "The" in it's name * There was a glitch where if a Kraken went over a whirlpool, it would push out all animals inside of it. Category:Mope.io Category:Ocean Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals